1. Field of Invention
A combination livestock and travel trailer includes a trailer frame having wheels, a base floor and an upper ceiling, living quarters in the front portion of the trailer having a living floor above the base floor and a ceiling in common with the upper ceiling, a livestock portion in the rear portion of the trailer having a floor in common with the base floor and a horse ceiling below the upper ceiling, a first cargo area defined by the space between the horse ceiling and the upper ceiling and a second cargo area defined by the space between the horse ceiling and the upper ceiling. Additional components of the trailer may include a removable cover for the second cargo area, a gravity-fed water system with a fresh water tank in the second cargo area, a solar hot water heater, and fresh, gray, and black water tanks in the first cargo area down the center of the first cargo area with storage compartments along the outside of the trailer.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many trailers utilized by persons who travel which provide for accommodation for these people when they travel, generally either self-propelled, as are motor homes, or pull behind trailers either provided as towed trailers or fifth wheel trailers. Generally these trailers provide a kitchen area, a sleeping area or beds, some storage space and lavatories, including sinks, showers and toilets. These trailers are provided with self-contained fuel, potable water and contained sewage usually stored until a sanitary disposal is found.
There are also many trailers used to haul livestock, again embodied by towed behind a vehicle or attaching by a fifth wheel hitch. These have been found completely enclosed, partially enclosed, with roofs and without roofs. Some provide the transport of multiple livestock while some allow for the hauling of a single animal. They have included tack storage areas.
In addition, some combination trailers combine a travel trailer and a livestock trailer together, as may be the case with some of the patents indicated below. However, none of the patents found or recognized possess the same elements as the trailer which is the subject of this current invention, primarily in the first and second cargo areas being provided as indicated. They also do not provide for the storage and containment of the several tanks in the indicated areas within the defined cargo areas, such cargo areas taking advantage of otherwise void spaced in the combination trailer.
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to trailers which include multiple uses and defined by multiple compartments. However, the prior art patents have not addressed the solution to the objective indicated and resolved by the current trailer, which includes separate living and livestock areas and also including the cargo storage areas as defined in the specification and claims below, having a first cargo area under the living area and a second cargo area above the livestock area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,321 to Rose includes a travel trailer with a rear garage for transporting a motorboat, the storage area and the garage sharing the same space. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,607 to Dale, U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,969 to Bledsoe, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,514 to Green, an elongated trailer frame is indicated, having a travel trailer on the front portion of the trailer frame and an extending boat trailer behind the travel trailer, long enough to launch the boat without extending the travel trailer into the water. A somewhat similar trailer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,243, except that the boat loading area of the trailer is in front of the travel trailer living area on the common trailer, the boat loading from the front requiring disengagement of the trailer from the tow vehicle to unload the boat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,596 to Davis is similar to Dale, except the trailer is adapted to transport a dune buggy behind the travel trailer portion on a common trailer frame with the travel trailer.
Two design patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. D344,473 to Romesburg and D249,667 to Thompson appear to be trailers having separate areas defined within a common trailer shell with Thompson appearing to have a rear cargo area and Romesburg having a possible side and rear storage area behind apparent access doors. Thompson also has a loading ramp for the livestock area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,631 to Laursen is a combination trave trailer with a recreational vehicle compartment in the rear for placement of an RV for transport, this area underneath a portion of he living area, with two side ramps for loading and unloading the RV. It is supposed small livestock could be placed in this compartment as it is ventilated, but it would not accommodate horses or cattle based on the apparent scale, and it also does not have the defined cargo areas of the current invention. A trailer having retractable wheel serving as both a horse trailer and living quarters within a common area is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,388, which does not include separate living quarters and stock quarters, this trailer also lacking the cargo areas defined in the current invention.